


Inky Black Locks

by lucky_g



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Furry, James Potter Bashing, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slytherin Harry, Smut, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_g/pseuds/lucky_g
Summary: Harry Potter is just trying to get through his third year at Hogwarts without anything bad happening.  He has Hermione, Ron, and his incredible boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. What else does he need?But a wrench is thrown in the gears when Professor Snape bursts into his life, in a flurry of long limbs, silky hair, and a lusty sexual desire.  Harry is swept away to his world; a world full of pain and confusion...and maybe even love.





	1. the epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first HP fanfic!! Enjoy XD

School had only been back in session for three weeks when it happened. 

I was walking down the west corridor with my best friends at Hogwarts School For Witchcraft And Wizardry, Hermione and Ron, and my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, to Charms when professor Snape exploded out of the potions classroom, looking more disheveled than I’d ever seen. My heart gave a strange lurch at the sight of his shiny black hair, tumbling messily around his shoulders and over his forehead, like the ocean waves in the black sea. I immediately forced the feeling away, but not without wondering what provoked it.

“what is wrong, Professor?” Hermione questioned, concern in her tone.

“Nothing…other than that idiot Finnigan blowing up half the class!” Snape yelled. His round, glittery eyes shone with rage.  
“Really?” Draco Mallfoy asked, eyes going wide.

Snape gave Draco Malloy a nasty sneer. “Yes really. Are you deaf as well as stupid?”

Draco Mialfoy’s lip quivered but he pulled it taut and stared at Snape resolutely. “Do not call me stupid, sir,” he said.

The older man shook his head angrily. “I have no time for meaningless talk. I have a mess to clean up.” He turned to walk back in the class, but I called, “I can help you clean up.”

I could feel Ron Hermione and Draco Malfy staring at me. I ignored them. Snape looked at me with an unreadable look on his face. “What class do you have next?” he said finally after nearly three minutes of silence.

“Charms,” I hollered.

He continued looking at me for a long moment. “I’ll make sure professor Flitwick knows you are excused.” He said and swept back in the potions class with a flick of his long, black robe. My heart raced inside my ribcage

As soon as he was gone, Hermione swung around and hissed “What are you doing?”

I shrugged. “Just trying to be helpful.” At Hermione’s strange glare, I went on, “what’s wrong with you?”

“It’s just weird is all,” Draco Malefly said hesitantly. “Yeah,” said ron, “He normally doesn’t let anybody in his classroom to clean up,”

“Well it’s probably because he’s my head of house. I’m sure if you asked he’d say no.”

Draco Maalfoy, Ron, and Hermione all glanced down at their gold-and-scarlet ties.

“Okay,” Ron affirmed. He turned to the his comrades. “Ready to go?” 

Hermione nodded and went with ron down the hallway to charms but Draco Maeioulfoy hesitated. I stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.  
“I will be okay, sweaty,” I whispered lovingly, my eyes shimmering with emotion. Draco Matthews nodded, before suddenly pressing his mouth to mine. His tongue probed the inside of my mouth like it was a rat trying to escape from a heated iron cage by burrowing through a human body (a torture mechanism from the 1700s, called The Iron Cage).

I walked into the potions classroom and gasped at the terrible sight. The walls were burnt to a crisp and green goop covered the floors to make them sheen like a glistening river when the light hit it. Just like light from the end of my wand when I cast the spell “Lumos”. 

“Are you helping or not, Potter?” Seveirus Snape asked snappily.

“Yes sir” I replied, my heart fluttering strangely like butterfly wings in the springtime.

“Get a mop and start cleaning”

“Yes sir.” 

He flung a mop and dustpan at me and I began to sweep the floor of ash. It was going well - i was making excellent progress cleaning - when I looked over at Sneieveris, who was bent over forwards and picking up broken glass with his long, skeletal fingers. Suddenly, I pictured those same fingers in my mouth. My tongue was running over them, and the other five arm extensions were tangled in my thick hair. I shook my head. Where did those thoughts come from?  
I forced my eyes away from Snape’s perfect bum. What I wouldn’t give to simply...touch it.

Gripping the mop tightly, I couldn’t help but to imagine a warm, fleshy skin tube between my hands.

But I wasn’t imagining the blonde hair of Draco Mellifoy… i was imagining dark, greasy locks….

Why?

Why was I thinking this way?

I had to leave, to get away from this man who was making my mind stray to such inappropriate places. Now. Right this second. Exactly at this moment.  
“I have to go” I told professor Sevieriis Snape, dropping the broom on the floor and making my way to the door.

“The room is not yet clean” He howled, but I ignored him, rushing out of the room.

I ran away. Far away.


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry runs back to the common room and turns to...other means, in order to satisfy his hunger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit

I ran into the common room, panting. I couldn't shake my mind of the erotic thoughts... About professor Snape.

I needed something to satisfy my hunger... Sitting there on the bookshelf was my incredibly sexy boyfriend, Draco Mallfoy. 

"Hey babe." He growled. Ugh, his silky voice cascading through the damp walls of the dungeon filled my penis with warm blood.

"Hey." I screamed.

"What have you been up to?" Draco Malfoi shrieked.

"Oh, just come here and kiss me." I ejaculated sexually.

Draco Melfoy smacked his juicy fat lips on my small, pale lightning scar. 

"Ooo." I moaned.

"Let's go to the bedroom." Draco Malfooy gargled. "I dont think the other boys are back from Hogsmeade yet."

I smiled my teeth at him. 

"Baby, you look like a great white shark." Draco Malffoy sobbed, pulling off my robe.

"Thanks babey" i growl sexily, undoing his tie and ripping his shirt to expose his toned abs. "Hunka hunka."

Draco Malalfoy takes my hand, smiling seductively, and pulls me down the hallway. When we reach the bedroom, he throws me atop his bed and immediately begins sucking my clavicle like a vaccuum cleaner on high power.

"You are hotter than Hagrid in his birthday suit baby." Draco Malefoy snarled, baring his glistening white moist teeth at me.

"You're even hotter than Snape after detention." Oh no. Why did I utter such words.

"Huh?" Draco Melelefoy huffed.

"Oh, nevermind." I stuttered daringly. My heart raced. Thinking of Seveirus Snape made my schlong feel warm.

I tried to keep my attention on Draco Memefoy, who was looking up at me with confused, sad eyes. "W-Why’d you say that honey?" he uttered, his voice cracking like an egg.

"Nothing, darling," 

I said, forcing myself to stop thinking about Seveeius. I proceeded to rip down his pants producing his ding dong, which was standing tall and straight as a flagpole. I grabbed it around the base and began stroking it like my life depended on it. Draco Milkman threw his head back moaning. 

"Harder, babe." he screeched, and I obliged, pulling his little soldier like it was the gear shift in Ron's invisible car.

But I could not stop thinking of Sevierius. The thoughts were making my face go red. Bright red. Like a stop sign. Like the muggle stop sign at the end of the Dursley's street - Privet Drive - except softer. Like a stop sign but a ripe, fleshy version. Delicious. 

"Babe. What is wrong?" Draco Maleficent meowed. "You can’t blow my butternut squash when you are upset..."

"I am not upset baby boy, my love..."

"I can tell!" Draco Meningitis chuckled angrily.

"Baby-"

"No sir. I am mad at you now, stop making me angry." Draco Malroy stood up and walked away from me back into the common room.

Once he was gone, Hermione walked into the room.

"Draco Mickeymouse! I'm ready for you - oh Harry Potter!" Hermione emoted.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" I cried, covering my dinglehopper with a cover.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Hermione burped.

"What? This is my room!"

"Oh yeah." Hermione snorted. "I will go"

"Okay."

She left.

I decided to go check on my boyfriend outside. When i got there, he was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked prettily, kissing his face and giving him a very big hug cuddle.

"I am sorry, baby..."

"What happened?" 

"Nevermind baby, just kiss me!"

"But everyone is here now!"

"I don't care!"

"Please, Draco Malignant! Hermione is right behind the couch!"

"Don't even say her name!" 

"Babe please," I mumbled pushing my sexy boyfriend Draco Malaria off of me. He tumbled head-first into the window. 

"Babe I am sorry" i said. I was on the verge of tears. I felt more guilty than the time I walked in on Dumbledore beating his meat with his beard. 

I walked over to Draco Marsupial, but when I got there I noticed that Hermione was Naked.

"Hermione why are you nakey?" I inquired respectfully.

Hermiones skin was glistening with sweat, shining like a glittery snowflake like in the wintertimes. Her skin was also red. Bright red. Like a stop sign. Like the muggle stop sign at the end of the Dursley's street - Privet Drive - except softer. Like a stop sign but a ripe, fleshy version. Delicious.

"HEY" i yelled suddenly "WERE YOU HAVING SEX WITH MY BOYFRIEND DRACO MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE" 

"Um," said Hermione 

"Babee, i didn’t want you to find out this way." Draco Monarchy barked somberly.

"Babe, I can’t believe this." I floundered, tears streaming down my pale cheeks (the ones on my face) like a waterfall. I felt so sad. But somewhat relieved. Now I could allow my thoughts of Sievirius to wander to that dark, dirty place without guilt. 

"Please forgive me my love" Draco Matrix blubbered sadly.

"No, baby" I sobbed violently. "I can never forgive you for this. I hope you and Hermione live together forever and have many children."

"Babe, dont -" 

"Shush your face." I returned to my room, deciding to release my energy in the form of some me-time ;) with thoughts of Seiveirius in my brain head.

I sat atop my bed.

Dean was in the room, he was also releasing energy. 

We looked each other in the eyeballs and began beating together in rhythm. 

The sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the room and I wondered if perhaps Severius could hear us from his office. 

Wow. Sevierisu.

Thinking of him made my cheeks go red. 

Bright red. Like a stop sign. Like the muggle stop sign at the end of the Dursley's street - Privet Drive - except softer. Like a stop sign but a ripe, fleshy version. Delicious.

I wrapped my fist around my warm, hard manhood, and thought of his Inky Black Locks. I imagined myself running my fingers through Siieveruisis's hair, my fingers glistening with the thick grease.

I felt alive.

I felt so horrible for the realization - I had never felt this way with Draco Morphine... The simple thought of iSeverus's gorgeous beady eyes, beak nose, and oily hair made tremors rumble through my body, down to my soul in a way that Draco Megatron's flesh had never been able to.

Dean was finished, but I raced on. 

I jerked my baby maker around like it was the joystick of the pacman game at the muggle arcade about ten minutes from the Dursley's home if you took the tube - a little longer if you walked.

"Whoa man, not too hard, you'll get blisters." Dean advised me fondly.

But I didn’t listen.

All I could think about was Seviiiiierus, and it was filling me with endless pleasure. 

Dean left.

Good.

I was alone now to think of the way iSieivieiriuis's lips puckered when he spoke about melting beetles' legs for potions. I imagined those lips wrapping gently around my ginormous foot and then around my eggplant. Scrumptious. 

The thought made shivers run up and down my spine, it felt like I had been stupified.

As I finished, shuddering, I thought I heard Sevirius moaning next door. Or had I imagined it? Maybe it was wishful thinking - but I wasn't sure.

I grabbed the remnants of Draco Magneto's t-shirt which I had so carelessly torn up in my frenzy, wiped up my juice, put trousers on over my rock solid cock and walked next door to check on Sevriiirisiius. 

"Potter." Severus huffed as I stood in the doorway, still topless, my dark hair, a matted, sweaty mess, my bronze chest gleaming with human oil. 

"Professor" I uttered, breathlessly. He was such a beautiful man. A man I couldnt help but respect and long for. He watched me with a predatory gaze... Like I was a fawn and he was a great white shark. Or had I only imagined it - because in a flash, his face went blank, just as unreadable as it always was.

Perhaps his mysterious aura was what drew me in... Like a moth to the light from the end of my wand as I said "lumos" when the lights were out and I wanted to read but it was too dark to read.

"What do you want, Potter?" He snarled, spittle flying from his mouth, across the room and landing on my forehead. 

In a moment of Gryffindor-esque bravery, I licked the spit off of my face, gargled it and swallowed hard.

Sebeiirjsn stared at me with eyes wider than a UFO... Wider than a dinner plate.... Wider than my toosh after my first time with Draco Massgenocide.

"What are you doing?" He whispered aggressively. God that was hot.

"Could you help me with my potions work?" I smacked my lips sexily, trying to pull the urges out of my professor. If I could convey my desire, perhaps he could find his primitive nature.

He blinked several times, then licked his lower lip. I felt my pants go tighter around my member.

Then, suddenly, "No." Severiiris rumbled.

"Severius..."

"That's professor to you." Seveigrus stated in a gutteral voice, shoving me out the door, his soft hand tickling my chest hair.

Standing outside his office, I felt tears fill my eyes.

How could a day have gone so wrong? Draco Mitochondria didnt love me any more... My potions teacher did not crave my loins... This was worse than when voldemort murdered my mommy and daddy. At least i couldn't remember that. I wanted to kill my self.

I ran back to my bedroom, tears running down my cheeks (the ones on my face again), and laid on my bed, peacefully ignoring Hermione and Draco Magnumbrandcondom humping each other furiously in Dean's bed. 

My heart was officially shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- b&v


	3. Life, liberty, and the Pursuit of Great Coffee

The next day i woke up with morning wood. I ignored it. I was not in the mood. I was too sad. Way too sad. I pulled off my pajama pants, careful not to touch my meat, and put on my robes. I went into the common room. There was dean, snoring on the floor. Apparently Hermione and Draco Metricsystem were using his bed still.

Draco Millimeter. The love of my life... Or was he? I wish I understood the thoughts inside my head. It felt so confused up there. Even more confused than Charms class. I didnt even know that was possible until now. 

I felt fresh tears well up in my eye ball. I wiped them away. I could not show Draco Massachusetts that I was sad. He could not know how much pain I was in - How much pain HE caused. But was it him who caused it? I did not know. 

I did not have potions class that day. Good. Thanks Mother Theresa. I needed an opportunity to think without being confused by my papito's strange attraction to Professor Sevevabbrisoa Snape. 

I went to transfiguration class. McGonagall was sitting at her desk looking very cross. I dont know what she was mad about. She was almost always mad about something. Her constantly furrowed eyebrows made her look even older and more wrinkly than she already did. I took my seat beside Ron who looked like her was playing with his willy beneath the desk. 

"What are you doing??" I inquired quizzically, "save that for the bedroom!"

"What? I am just trying to shove my rat in my pocket." He answered in a shy voice, revealing his fat rat Scabbers who had been concealed beneath the desk.  
I opened my mouth to reply but Professor McGonagall spoke before I could.

"Ronald Weasley, put your stupid fat rat away we need to learn now! Okay class! Today we'll be learning how to transform-" 

Suddenly, Scabbers ran out of Ron's hands and darted across the classroom, interrupting McGonagall.

"C'mon Ron!" She yelled, transforming into a cat mid-leap and beginning to chase Scabbers around the room. 

She caught the meaty rat between her cat lips and dumped him in Ron's lap, bleeding.

"Oh shit! My rat!" Ronald sobbed, holding his droopy dead rat in his hands. Good thing the rat wasnt a human in disguise or anything. 

I waited patiently for McGonagall to transform back into a horrible, grumpy old lady, but alas, she remained a whiskered feline sometimes referred to as a tabby cat.

"I will teach class now!" exclaimed Hermione, standing proudly on top of her desk, hands on her hips. (posing kind of like superman except without the cape and cool super powers).

Mrs. Catgonagall (get it?) walked out of the room. 

 

***

I was stuck as a cat.

No matter how hard I tried to turn back into a woman, I couldnt do it. 

It was a curious thing - this had never ever happened to me before... Maybe it was destiny?

I had been feeling strange cat-like feelings recently... Desires that I could never act on in human form... Desires for a certain furry mammal.........

Mrs. Norris.

My animalistic yearning for Mrs. Norris could not be quenched, no matter how many humans I had, I couldnt help but wish I had something else.  
I stalked out of my classroom, trusting that Hermione would bore all my students to death, they would fall asleep, and they wouldn't cause any trouble about the school.  
I ran as fast as I could.

There she was, standing at the end of the hallway.

Her whiskers sparkled in the bright sunlight. Her wet nose glistened softly with moisture, indicating that she had just consumed some fresh, warm, frothy milk. 

She was beautiful, despite the tangles in her long fur. 

"Meow" I whimpered longingly, attempting to seduce the beautiful mistress.

"Meooooow" Mrs. Norris replied, coming closer.

"Meow" I continued, nuzzling my nose against her soft, furry face.

"Purr" Mrs. Norris finally accepted my offer, leading me back into Filch's dark office.

We both leapt up on Filch's desk, beginning to mate.

Is it still called mating when there is no possibility of procreation as an outcome of the act? I was unsure. 

I didnt care.

Her soft fur felt so nice against mine.

"MEAOOOOW" Mrs. Norris hissed gleefully.

Just as Mrs. Norris expressed her profound joy, Mr. Filch opened the door.

"What is going on here??" He howled.

I jumped away from Mrs. Norris as fast as I could, but I'm sure Filch had seen everything. EVERYTHING.

I wanted to explain myself, but i could not; I couldn't speak! I had to Think fast...

I looked at Filch. I took in his long hair, shimmering with grease, his round, circular eyes, and his fat, pink lips that would feel so good on my cat-anus. I knew what to do.  
I meowed seductively, beckoning him forward with one paw.

"Ooh" Filch gasped, pulling down his trousers as he walked towards us two cats. 

I poised myself, "Meow" I whispered, which means "draw me like one of your french girls" in cat.

Mrs. Norris helped Filch remove his underpants, she was clearly experienced.

Filch shoved his lengthy Knight in Shining Armor into Mrs. Norris's cat bum. She meowed loudly. 

I purred, signaling that I wanted some Filch-y business too.

"Oh, are you ready, kitty?" Filch beckoned, ramming his long bony fingers into my kitty-cat hooha.

"MEOOWOWOWOWOEWO" Mrs. Norris and I yowled together in perfect harmony. We should start a choir. 

A kitty cat choir.

 

***

Hermione was so fricking boring.

I almost died.

I wondered where McGonagall had gone. I hoped she wasn't stuck as a cat forever and ever. Even though she was extremely old and cranky, she was still quite a good teacher.

"So then, we have to point our wands and scream..." Hermione continued. 

I ignored her.

I let my mind wander wherever it pleased.

My mind wandered directly to Sieieiverus.

What a beautiful, oily man.

I imagined him without clothes on, his hair tied back into a neat ponytail. His chest hair was dark, thick and long... Just like his y'know what.

"Harry, what are you thinking about?" Ronald asked me.

I wanted to confess my thoughts and feelings to Ron. He was my bestfriend afterall. 

"You have to promise to keep it a secret." I told him sternly.

"Okay."

"I am in love with professor Snape." I confessed, blushing.

"WHAT?!?!?" Ron howled.

"Whats so wrong about that?!?!? Are you a homophobic??" I screamed, jumping up from my seat and knocking Scabbers's dead body off the countertop.  
"WHY ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH OUR TEACHER!?!?!?"

"HOW COME YOU WERENT A HOMOPHOBIC WHEN I WAS WITH DRACO MISSISSIPPI FOR TWO YEARS!?!?!?" I yelled quietly. "I AM SO ANGRY I COULD EAT MY OWN LEGS!!!"  
I stormed out of the classroom crying, and went to my dungeon bedroom to weep in private.


	4. The Best Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry runs to the common room crying...to be met with an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another one guys!! xD

I was distraught, in so much deep pain that I could hardly breathe - choking on my tears. The wet liquid sliding down my pale cheeks (the ones on my face) tasted salty and sad.  
None of the other Slytherin boys had come after me as they all still had class to attend. I sobbed alone in the third year boys' dormitory - praying no one would find me.

I went over to my trunk located at the end of my four-poster bed and pulled out a massive scrapbook filled with photographs.

Photographs of me and my parents from when I was a baby, photos of me, Hermione and the Weasley family from last summer, all sorts.

As I flipped through the pages, I came across a House photo from last year...

In the picture, all of the Slytherins stood shoulder to shoulder on long wood benches in the Great Hall. Dumbledore and McGonagall stood front and centre and beside them - Seviirisius Snape.

I shuddered.

He looked so beautiful in that photograph with his unwashed hair, dark eyes, large hooked nose glistening with sweat.

No one was here.

No one should be back for sometime......

Still crying, I unzipped my pants and pulled them off, leaving them in a pile beside my bed.

Staring at the picture of Sevieieirus, thinking of his skin against mine, I began to rub my flesh tub back and forth.

It felt lovely, and refreshing to finally express my desires toward Severisusiis, but I still couldn't stop crying.

I sobbed loudly, still rubbing.

All of a sudden, the bedroom door swung wide open.

"Potter, I heard you crying... Are you alright?" Professor Sevebieiris Snape stood in the doorway looking concerned.

"Umm," I stuttered, turning to face him and exposing my bare meat cylinder to him.

"Potter! What on earth are you doing?"

"I can explain professor!" I tried, fearing expulsion from Hogwarts.

"Potter..." Snape began softly, "Is that my photograph?"

I couldn't think of what to say. He hadn't spoken with even a hint of anger or fear in his voice... He had spoken gently, sweetly, lovingly.

I looked into Seveirisus's deep black eyes and nodded slowly.

Seveveiris began to walk towards me, inching closer and leaving me in a suspended state, desperately wanting Sevevis to come nearer, but too afraid to motion towards him.

Sevirisi was mere inches away from my face, our noses were nearly touching; he reached up with his right hand and very delicately began stroking my dark brown hair.

"I've longed for this moment for many months," Professor Sevebrosiudr Snape breathed into my ear confidently.

"Me too," I confessed, allowing my own hands to drift upwards and begin messing around with Sevebisuua's Inky Black Locks.

With as much light delicacy as the feather of a dovetail, Sevehriaus leaned in close and kissed me on the lips.

I kissed back harder.

He kissed back harder.

I kissed back harder.

He kissed back harder.

I kissed back harder.

He kissed back harder.

I felt my downstairs limb engorge with blood and drive as Sevebrosius's hands began to wander down my torso and across my back and bottom.

Suddenly, Sveirisis reached down and grabbed my Door-Stopper.

"Are you ready?" He asked me seductively.

I nodded, letting a soft groan escape my lips.

Sevirisidius pushed me back onto by bed aggressively, making me trip over my big trunk. He jumped on top of me, crawling forward until he was directly on top of my body before laying down against me, beginning to grind as we made out.

He was much more experienced than I was. 

"Baby, your bottom is so small." Sevbebbensnis huffed.

"I'm so sorry, the muggle gym near where I live is underfunded... I cannot do weighted squats!" I squealed, filled with embarrassment.

"It is okay baby, I love your tiny tooshy." Svebevsireis snickered longingly. He rammed two skeletal fingers into my sphincter, I moaned.

"Do me! Do me! Do me!" Sveebrisis shrieked excitedly, sounding like a school girl asking her father to push her on the swing set.

"You dont have to tell me twice!" I snarled hungrily, shoving my peepee in his bumbum.

"Is it in?" Sevvesius asked.

"Yes, as far as I could go." I went on, embarrassed.

"Oh sorry baby, I couldn’t feel it. It's so small."

"i'm still a young boy." I whimpered.

"I know my pupil, I know." He answered, reminding me that he was my professor, I had nearly forgotten.

"Let me do you now!" Sevebsius screamed.

He punctured my a-hole with his enormous phallus - It barely fit!! (wow)

"Oh baby, you're an animal!" I yowled.

"There's a reason Snape rhymes with ape, Potter." Sevevbsidis yelped hungrily, thrusting harder.

I felt his yogurt slinger explode in my rectum, feeling his white fluids slide around my anus and up through my body to my ovaries.

I shuddered.

"All done?" Sveebesis asked me.

I nodded meekly, feeling Sbebesis pull his long pasty rocket out of my arse.

"Svebsisu... Should we have used a condom?" I inquired pleasantly.

"You probably wont get pregnant, Harry... Male pregancies are exceedingly rare."

"I am the chosen one, though... One in a million..." I answered.

"Don't be arrogant... Dont be like your father..." Sebevisus said, suddenly angry and mysterious as always. 

"What do you mean, my love?" 

"You have a paper due tomorrow." He finished flatly, fleeing the room with the fling of his long black robe.

It had been the worst day, then the best day, then the worst day again...

I had managed to break down Sbebssis's walls long enough to fornicate, but he had built them back up so quickly...

I didnt care what it took... I would break them down once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!! WE LOVE YOU GUYS <3 - b&v


	5. The Worst Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter today :(. but in good news, please welcome Elizabeth to our writing team!! uwu - victoria, Bridget, and Elizabeth!!

I layed on my bed in the Slytherin dorms... The other boys had returned and gone to sleep peacefully, blissfully unaware of the ravenous fucking that had just gone on in this very room. 

I could still feel Svevsisus's slippery fluid gliding around inside of me like a Slip 'n Slide. I was filled with worry.

What had I done to make Sevevsisyss dislike me so? I needed his love in my life. Desperately.

"Good morning" Dean shouted gleefully, pulling open the curtains.

"Ach, that's bright!" Draco Midwife hid his face behind his covers.

I got up and began walking about the room, trying to find a clean shirt.

"Wow Harry, your tummy is really bloated." Seamus told me. It was filled with cummies, that's why it was so big I think.

"Hmm, dinner was really good last night." I explained to Seamus, pulling my tshirt over my head and putting on my round circular glasses before heading into the bathroom to brush my shiny, milky-white, glossy teeth.

Hermione was standing in the bathroom completely naked. 

"Hey Hermione whats up?" I chortled casually.

"Oh hey Harry, I'm just checking if Draco Machinegun got me preggo again. He didn't" She said, looking down sadly at a pregnany stick.

"Oh, thats good."

"No its not. I want a baby so bad so that Draco Manarexic won't leave me like he left you."

Wow. That was harsh.

"Sorry" Hermione apologized. "I should go." She left, still completely nakey.

I really had to peepee so I unzipped my pants and went to the toilet. 

"Ooops" I muttered as I knocked one of Hermione's unused pregnancy tests into the loo by accident.

I held my meat puppet tightly and squeezed a little to help the acidic yellow fluid exit my body. How erotic.

The pregnancy test floated about in the liquid. I had to take it out so it wouldnt clog the toilet like that one time Dean clogged the toilet with his wand (not that kind!!).

I fished the pink stick out of the peepee filled toilet bowl with my bare hands and placed it in the sink.

As i washed my hands, I looked down at the stick and noticed.... IT WAS POSITIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

I stared at the stick with round, spherical eyeballs. My heart began to race and I couldn't catch my breath.

I had to tell Svevsbsis. 

But would he want to keep the baby?

I was so worried, so conflicted. I felt the baby kick... Or maybe I just had gas.

I walked out of the room, taking the pregancy test with me and heading towards Sevebsnauds Snape's office, my stomach in my throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!! - v&b&e


	6. Honesty is the best Policy here at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! sorry for the delay guys,, hopefully the chapter will make up for it though! :3

I was so nervous. I felt like I was about to throw up all over the dungeons - just like that time I drank 36 butterbeers on New Years Eve. 

I couldnt talk to Srevsjksus right now. I needed to talk to a third party - a father figure. Dumbledore.

I began to make my way to Dumbledore's office while the other Slytherins continued getting ready for the day.

I walked right through the door and up the staircase, passing by Fawkes (Dumbledore's phoenix) and giving him a little pat on the head.

"Harry Potter! What brings you here?" Dumbledore asked me as I came into his ginormous office.

"Hello Dumbledore sir, I have to talk to you about some serious stuff." 

"Oh no, sounds intense."

"Yes."

"Have a seat my boy."

I sat down at the seat in front of Dumbledore's desk and began fiddling with the quill on the counter.

"I have to tell you Dumbledore... I am in love with professor Sevaniyss Snape." I admitted.

"Is that so?" 

"Yes professor, and last night... We spent the night together... Inside each other..."

"Oh." 

"Yes... And... I'm pregnant..." 

"Oh, you are a very special boy indeed... "What did Svesnsoyds say?"

"I'm too nervous to tell him." 

"Why is that?"

"Im worried he wont love me anymore... Im worried he wont want to keep our baby." 

"Harry Potter. It would do to remember: honesty is the best policy here at Hogwarts." 

What an epiphany. Dumbledore was right. I had to talk to professor Sbebsksus Snape. I had to tell him about our baby. I had to tell him how much i love him, how much I want him to be mine forever.

I felt the baby kick. It definitely wasnt gas.

I ran into Draco Macadamianut in the hallway.

"Headed to Herbology?" He questioned questionably.

"No. Potions." I uttered confidently.

"What? We have potions after lunch, not now."

"Yes, what I mean to say is that I have to talk to Professor Snape about something important."

"Oh, want me to come with you?" Draco Massequalsdensityovervolume smiled.

"No. It's private. Very private." I snickered daringly.

"Okay, see you at dinner, Harry." Draco Magickingdom replied nonchalantly. He had no idea what kind of craziness was going on in my life now. Lucky guy.   
I arrived outside Professor Snape's office door and gently knocked.

When my knuckles hit the wood, the door flung open. Sevevosus was inside, sitting a his desk and marking the first year Hufflepuffs' potions essays.

"Potter?? What are you doing here??" He howled, setting his quill down and looking up at me, staring into my deep green eyes.

"I have to talk to you about something important, Svevesius." I told him.

"That's Professor to you, Potter."

"Not now. Not ever again. Not anymore."

"What on earth do you mean?"

"We have gone too far together, we have made the worst mistake as one..."

"Harry, what do you mean?" Hearing him say my name caused shivers to run down my spine.

"I mean..." I gathered up all the courage I could muster, "I'm pregnant."

"No... Harry... It's not possible.... You are a young boy..."

"You must know professor that witches and wizards have anatomy that is ever-so-slightly different to the anatomy of muggles, making it possible for the males of our species to procreate like females."

"Yes, of course I was aware of that... I just... It's so rare. I didn't expect it to happen to us..."

"Stranger things have happened."

"I know you are the Boy Who Lived... The Chosen One... But I didn't expect one in a million to happen to you more than once. It doesnt seem fair.."

"I know, babey." That was a name I had always reserved for Draco Memorial but I felt comfortable with Sevebsis.

"What are we going to do?" Sevvsis squelched, coming towards me and resting a hand on my stomach which was already beginning to puff out as if I'd swallowed a couple of baseballs. He looked small and worried - younger than I'd ever seen him appear before. I had never given much thought to our age gap until now. I was only thirteen...

Thirteen and pregnant. Isn't that a muggle reality show? I had no idea.

"We will be okay, Sevrisises, I promise." I whispered into Snape's ear, kissing his cheek lovingly and getting some of his dark greasy hair caught between my lips.

"How will we ever be okay?" Sbebsns huffed, pushing away from me and looking away with tears in his eyes. "I can't be the other father to this child, Harry, no one can know we've had relations - I could lose my job, you could be expelled!"

"Don't worry about that, Sevensm... I've already spoken about our situation with Dumbledore... He does not wish to send us away from Hogwarts."

"Oh. Okay." Sbebsius said, turning to me with a distinct look of relief in his dark eyes.

"Good. So, what shall we do now?"

"We could have some sexual relations?"

"Okay." I said, pushing Sevebsbs back against his desk and beginning to unbutton his pants, pulling out his man-finger.

"Perhaps we could begin with some oral?" i uttered seductively, "and then proceed to the bodily sexitimes?"

"That's an exceptional idea," Snape gurgled. I bent forward and wrapped my lips around the base of his fat log. It was so long and thick that it activated my gag reflex, but I resolutely ignored it. My vomiting on my love would spoil the mood faster than a naked Uncle Vernon drukenly dancing on the dinner table at christmas three years past. 

Severbsnm pressed my head aggressively against his trouser snake. I licked it gently with my tongue (which was very long, and soft.)

"That feels quite nice." Sevesurs murmered.

Just then, i could no longer hold back my vomit and I up-chucked all over his noodle.

"I'm so sorry, sir." I cried, wiping my throw-up off of his albino alligator with the sleeve of my robe. 

"It's okay, Harry." He said, finishing cleaning up with a handkerchief. "We can use it later... Pull down your trousers."

I did as he said and left my pants on the floor. 

"Come closer." Snape whimpered, pulling me closer, using my hip-bones as handles.

He took the handkerchief and wiped the moist cloth all over my eel. "Lubrication."

Sevebsnns turned around, exposing his rear and patiently waiting for me to insert my dongle in his poop-chute.

"Sir, what if you get pregnant too?" I asked.

"Oh, that is a good point." Svebsns replied, producing his wand (not that one) and pointing it at my cum-gun, "no-spermiosa." 

"Good, now we can enjoy ourselves." I rumbled, kissing Sevbdnssnnsnalh and running my fingers through his dark oily hair. 

He flipped me over in one show of brute strength and pressed me into the desk. My face went into the drawer. I recalled when aunt Petunia had once tried to suffocate me as a baby using the same sort of method but I pushed that thought out of mind since it was quite irrelevent. Seobsksvs began slapping my soft bumcheeks to the rhythms of Careless Whisper. 

"Do it," I moaned. "Penetrate my rear!"

Sevskls obliged, leaning over me and sliding his sword into my waste dispenser. 

"Open sesame," he panted into my earlobe. "You are tighter than my pants were the day I saw you at detention."

"Ooo, that's a bit kinky sir."

"Haha, yes indeed." Sbebsns giggled, suddenly quivering as he busted his nut into my booty.

"Wowie, that was wonderful." I shouted, turning around and giving Sevsnus a big slobbery kiss on his juicy lips.

"I agree." Svevesb went on, kissing me back.

Severisiis was such a beautiful man, he always had been. Only now I was able to admit it. Although I was scared, I couldn't wait to raise our beautiful child together. I hoped it would be a little boy. We could name him Dobby, after my friend Dobby.

As he thrust back and forth again and again, he snatched up my cum rocket in his meaty hands and began stroking the tip. I shuddered with pleasure.

"Sir - I'm going to -"

"Do it," Snape grumbled softly, "Explode."

I shrieked as my long stick erupted, like the volcano Mount Krakatoa in Indonesia over a decade ago.

Snape wiped my fluids off of his chest with one flourish of his hand. 

"We have to talk about baby names." Snape informed me. "Wizard pregnancies are faster than both muggle pregnancies and witch pregnancies - our baby will be here in mere weeks."

"I was thinking we could name him Dobby after my friend Dobby." I suggested.

"That's a beautiful idea - perhaps we can name her Lily if it's a girl, after your lovely mother."

"Or perhaps Hermione after my best female friend?"

"Or perhaps Madam-Pomfrey after my favourite colleague."

"No, that's my ex-boyfriend's last name - I dont ever want to think of him again."

I didnt want Draco Madampomfrey to have anything to do with my gorgeous infant. I wanted him to stay far far away from my new family.

"Okay, we can discuss it more later perhaps? Maybe in a week, when we're closer to the due date." 

"I agree wholeheartedly." I agreed wholeheartedly, taking Snape's hand in mine and giving it a gentle kiss.

Just then, I felt the baby kick.

"He knows your his daddy." I smiled.

"I am friends with an ultrasound technician over at St. Mungos... Maybe I can take you there while the others are at Hogsmeade tomorrow afternoon? And then we can find out for sure whether we'll have a daughter or a son."

"That's a lovely idea." I spoke softly to my lover. "Afterward, we can go on a proper date - out to dinner at the London location of The Three Broomsticks." 

"It's a date." Sevebsb winked at me.

"Ready for round two?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Snape stated, exposing his peepeeteepee.

What an interesting day it had been, at least now I knew my true love - Sbesnns Snape - wouldnt leave me... He would be at my side every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS ALWAYS, COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE APPRECIATED - V&B&E

**Author's Note:**

> How was THAT?? kudos and comments appreciated. get ready for chap 2 - victoria and Bridget


End file.
